


broken jar

by flymetomanchester



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetomanchester/pseuds/flymetomanchester
Summary: 041: "You found me crying on the kitchen floor in the middle of the night surrounded by a shattered jelly jar."





	broken jar

Dan couldn’t sleep. It was another one of those nights where he tossed and turned all hours. Phil would grumble and make noises in his sleep each time. Sometimes Phil would pull the blanket off him and Dan would have to carefully get it back from him without waking him up. Most nights Dan would carefully get out of bed and go and lay on the couch until the early hours until he could fall asleep. Between not being able to sleep and constantly vomiting, Dan was exhausted.

Most days his throat felt on fire from being sick so often. To the point he carefully has to drink ice water afterward to try and soothe his throat. Although it doesn’t work, he needs something to try and give himself relief. At first, Phil thought that Dan was just sick and that was causing him to throw up. So it was quite a shock when Phil learned Dan was pregnant, and the two would be parents someday, that was causing his constant sickness.

From an early age, Dan knew he was a carrier. A carrier being someone who is male yet able to bear children. It was confusing, to say the least - and it still is sometimes. But he basically had a uterus somehow which would allow him to get pregnant and have kids himself. Dan isn’t quite sure how it’s possible, but he tries not to question it since he doesn’t have the answers. Phil knew before that Dan was a carrier. He learned when quite early into their relationship when Dan had his first pregnancy scare.

Just like Dan Phil was confused.

But he didn’t question it. Carriers aren’t exactly rare, plenty of people are carriers. Most just keep it to themselves so it seems that not many people are.

So when Dan, almost three years into their relationship, told Phil that he was pregnant it was a shock once again. The two weren’t trying to have kids so Dan winding up pregnant was a bit of a shock.

Pulling the covers back from over himself, Dan sighed quietly. His head was pounding from a headache that had lasted all day and into the night. He took medicine for it earlier but it never kicked in - or not in a way that he could tell. Despite wearing a light and breezy t-shirt made of cotton material and black boxers, Dan was sweating. Sweat was beading on his forehead and strangely on his palms.

But it wasn’t that hot in their bedroom. It was quite moderate and comfortable to where usually he would sleep comfortably. Comfortable enough that is considering most of the time he sleeps almost naked. Most nights he was bundled under the blanket and cuddled into Phil.

Sighing, he carefully sat up, gently so he wouldn’t wake up Phil. Moving so his legs were dangling off the bed, his feet resting on the floor, he pushed himself up. His headache made him slightly dizzy, but nothing unbearable. Rubbing his eyes, Dan checked his phone. _02:48_. Great. Just what he needed. Another sleepless night.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Dan quietly tiptoed to the door. He opened it slowly, hoping it was just slow enough where there wouldn’t be any sort of creaking noise. Luckily for once the door was quiet and didn’t disturb Phil. Luckily for Dan was a semi-heavy sleeper. He didn’t wake up when Dan got out of bed or opened the door the majority of the time. But there were some times when he would wake up to Dan’s horrid pacing through the halls and his old bedroom.

That wouldn’t be his bedroom for long though. Soon they would be figuring where to move Dan’s things so they could clean it out. Instead of it being his room it would end up being the nursery that Dan knew Phil would rearrange multiple times. That’s just how Phil is. When Dan moved into Phil’s place with him he watched Phil rearrange things so many times he ended up losing track.

Walking down the hall towards the lounge the rest of their house was cooler than their room. It felt magnificent on Dan’s skin for once, almost like a relief from the overheating feeling he was experiencing. His shirt was almost hanging loosely from him now rather than being stuck to him from sweat. A small part on his back was still clinging to him, but nothing that would drive him crazy.

Rubbing his eyes again, Dan carefully pushed the door to the bathroom open. Turning the light on he closed the door behind him. He didn’t feel sick for once thankfully. It was just his head and dizziness that would follow with each step he took. That and the fact he was just unbearably hot. Going over Dan looked in the mirror and grimaced at what he saw.

Although it was him looking back at him in the mirror he felt uneasy.

Under his eyes were dark circles, from his lack of sleep he had assumed. His skin and hair were undoubtedly greasy. It looked as if he hadn’t showered or washed his face in so long, which wasn’t the case. The ends of his hair were starting to curl and mixed with the greasiness it looked as if he hadn’t washed his hair in so long.

Lifting his arm, Dan caught a whiff of what he smelled like. His face twisted and he quickly put his arm back down. “God,” Dan groaned and pushed his hair back, into a quiff almost. Opening the medicine cabinet Dan grabbed a bottle of Tylenol and closed the cabinet door. “Take this now and then wash your damn face,” he muttered to himself, “and shower then.”

Dan headed to the kitchen with the bottle of Tylenol. Opening the cupboard he grabbed one of Phil’s odd glasses and filled it part way with water. Hopefully, he could keep this down so he could get rid of this blasted headache before he was sick again. Taking a drink he quickly swallowed two of the Tylenol and sat his glass in the sink.

Turning to head back to the bathroom for a desperate attempt to clean himself up, his stomach growled.

Sighing he rubbed his eyes, “Really? Now?” he muttered to himself. Out of all the chances he had for his body to physically remind him he was hungry it had to be now.

“Eat - or try to eat, then wash up,” he mumbled to himself.

Turning back around on his heel, Dan walked over the cupboard and opened it. Despite the fact there was food in the cupboards Dan didn’t kn0w what he wanted to snack on. It may have been because he didn’t know what he could his stomach could handle them. There wasn’t much that he could keep down so he was wary of what to choose.

Sighing Dan scanned over everything they had. There was a bunch of random things that Phil once again had. Dan never complained though, he always felt that it wasn’t his place. Since he moved in although Phil would constantly assure him that he could make decisions, as well as Phil, could. ‘Cause it was his home too. Dan just never listened and still felt like a stranger in the place he’s lived for the last year.

Standing there for what felt like forever, Dan noticed a small box of Phil’s pocky in the back. It wasn’t ideal as Dan wasn’t a huge fan of them. _Chocolate, Matcha Green Tea, Cookies n Cream_. The thought of the Matcha Green Tea ones didn’t settle with him. It made his stomach churn in such a way that he thought he was going to throw up again.

Rubbing his eyes, Dan reached back for the Cookies n Cream ones. Unfortunately, they were further back than he thought. Standing up on his tiptoes he managed to grab them and swiftly pulled his hand back, hitting a jar.

There was a jar of jam that Phil’s mum had made him in the front. His hand hit it and his eyes widened as it fell from the cabinet, hitting the ground. The glass shattered and large pieces scattered along smaller pieces that flew all across the floor. The jam was everywhere across the floor.

Dan wasn’t sure what snapped inside him. He stared the broken jar in front of him and felt an uneasiness settle back inside him. It was the feeling he felt when he was going to be sick. This was different.

Without exactly realizing, Dan burst into tears. He stood there crying. His body shaking slightly with each sob. Burying his face in his hands he kept crying and didn’t think he could stop. He didn’t move other than the shaking at first. Until a few moments later he slid down, careful of the glass, and hugged his knees. Dan buried his face in his knees, his tears wetting his skin.

Dan couldn’t tell you how much time had passed if you would ask him. He just had no idea really. But after some time there were footsteps in the hallway.

“Da - Dan?” Phil’s voice rang through the halls. There was a hint of grogginess in it, so he probably just woke up. Dan heard the kitchen door push open slightly and Phil walk in.

Phil just stood there looking at what was going on. Jam and glass were all over the floor and Dan was sat sobbing. “Dan? Hey, what’s wrong?” Phil yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Carefully avoiding the glass, and jam, Phil made his way beside Dan and sat beside him. Phil rubbed Dan’s back as he continued crying. Phil could feel Dan’s skin heat up almost as he continued to work himself up. “Shh, shh,” Phil said softly. “It’s okay.”

Grabbing the bin beside him quickly, Dan threw up into it. The vile feeling of burning returned as he vomited.

Neither was sure how long they had been sitting there. Dan still throwing up occasionally but his crying subsiding. Sniffling, Dan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and shakily set the bin to the side. Wrapping his arm around him, Phil pulled Dan close. Resting Dan’s head on him, he rubbed his back and kisses the top of his head.

“ ‘M sorry,” Dan hiccuped.

“For what?”

“W - waking you up,” Dan mumbled quietly.

Phil smiled softly and kissed his head. “Don’t be sorry silly.” Phil stood up carefully and helped Dan up. “C’ mon.”

Phil led Dan out of the kitchen and into the living room. Going over he turned the lamp on they had on the stands beside the couch. It wasn’t too bright so hopefully, it would be okay for Dan. Grabbing a couple of throw pillows, Phil placed them on the upper side of the couch. Heading down the hall, Phil grabbed a small fleece blanket and tossed it over the back of the couch. That way he could easily cover Dan if he wanted it.

Dan stood there still sniffling occasionally. His hand was wrapped around his stomach, his other rubbing his eyes. Dan’s under eyes were red and puffy from crying. Plus the skin around his eyes was irritated now and hurt him slightly.

Walking over to Dan, Phil laid his hand on Dan’s and kisses his forehead. Phil’s lips felt cool and almost like relief against his forehead and Dan could only close his eyes in response. His lashes felt heavy like they were pulling his eyes down.

“What happened?” Phil asked him quietly, trying not to startle Dan any more than he already was.

“I do- don’t know,” Dan mumbled and sniffled.

Dan went on to tell Phil about his night. He told him how he couldn’t take laying in bed from the immense heat he was feeling. He told him about his headache that made him dizzy when he walked. Leaning into Phil, Dan moved his hand from his stomach.

“Why don’t you lay down? I’ll make you some tea and clean the kitchen up.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like, you can click this link [ here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeiNGammqZLm__37A2bAfhvg7tSFkvw00QCsiQGvXHVLN5Dhg/viewform) and send me prompts :)
> 
> thanks for reading! you can catch me on tumblr [@rwdaf](https://rwdaf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
